


Focus

by misha_anon



Series: Decadence, Baby [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant Castiel, Eye Contact, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Castiel wants to see everything and Dean lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how to tag for it, but Castiel asks Dean to do something that's difficult for him and I know that squicks people sometimes.

Some days Castiel finds patience easier than others.  Today just so happens to be one of those days.  He spent all night pleasuring himself so he  _could_ be patient and, as ever, Dean is a willing accomplice.  For an hour now, Castiel has been slowly opening Dean's ass with fingers and tongue, pushing him to the brink and pulling him back.

"My fearless leader," Castiel murmurs against Dean's throat, drawing a moan of pleasure.  They're in the middle of Castiel's bed, a mass of tangled long arms and legs, the door locked against the end of the world as Castiel alternates tender kisses and bruising nips to the soft flesh of Dean's neck.  "Tell me what you want, Dean."

"Cas.."  It's _almost_ a whine, torn at the end when Castiel sucks Dean's earlobe between his teeth and starts to nibble.  A thin sheen of sweat covers Dean's body, making Castiel tighten fingers on his hip to keep him in place.  His bare thigh is pressed to Dean's leaking cock, gentle pressure that makes Dean growl and squirm.  "C'mon, Cas..  you _know_ what I want."

Castiel arches downward, pressing his own thick cock alongside Dean's and rocking his hips minutely, giving the promise of friction but no relief.  Dean jerks against Castiel's bruising grip and bites back a cry as Castiel takes a deep, steadying breath and whispers.  "Not unless you tell me."

He slides down, still kissing and sucking at Dean's throat, sampling the sweat pooled in the hollow between collarbones.  He feels Dean's palm slide up his side, trembling and sweaty as Dean writhes beneath the barely-there pressure of Castiel's hip.  The room is silent save Dean's harsh breaths and strangled growls as Castiel kisses across his collarbone to the point of his shoulder, fingertips digging harder still into Dean's hip.

"Your cock, Cas," comes Dean's frustrated moan at long last.  "I want your cock."

"Do you deserve it?" Castiel answers, leaning back to kneel between Dean's spread thighs.  Dean watches, eyes gone wide and dark, a deep flush spreading dark under his freckles.  Castiel tilts his head, watching as Dean squirms and licks his lips reflexively.

"I do."

"Why?"  Castiel grins and wraps a loose fist around his own cock.  Dean watches every movement, nostrils flaring as he obviously struggles to control his breathing and his voice.  When Castiel starts to stroke, tilting his head back and half closing his eyes, Dean whimpers, but he doesn't move.

"Because _you_ want it."  He licks his lips, slow and wet, and grins in return.  "Because you want to make sure that tomorrow when I stand in front of everyone and tell them the battle plan it's because I  _can't_ sit down."

Castiel swallows hard, barely heading off a whimper of his own.  His voice comes out soft and cracked and thready.  "Are..  you sure that's what I want?"

Dean presses his hands to his own thighs and lets them fall obscenely outward, his cock straining up his stomach, dripping steadily.  It takes every bit of self-control Castiel has to wait for an answer, still stroking his own cock slowly.  Dean's eyes lock on Castiel's and he nods as he whispers, "Yeah."

Castiel pulls his fingers away from his oversensitive cock and flattens his palm against his stomach, breath coming ragged as he watches the blush fade from Dean's cheeks despite the fact he never breaks eye contact.  He lets his gaze wander slowly down Dean's body, noting the involuntary twitch of muscles as Dean struggles to be still.  Dean's cock bobs, thick and heavy and deep pink against his sweaty stomach.  The only give away to his need is the clenching of his fingers into the tender flesh of his inner thighs.

"You're right," Castiel concedes finally and Dean chuckles, soft and shaky as though there had ever been a doubt.  When he starts to turn onto his stomach, Castiel reaches out with a gentle hand to his hip to stop him.  "No.  You're going to look at me while I fuck you." 

Dean blinks slowly, processing the words and once Castiel has collected himself, he moves deliberately.  He stacks pillows against the headboard and arranges himself in a comfortable lean back against them, leaving Dean sprawled in the middle of the bed, holding his breath.  Castiel closes his eyes and waits, his heart pounding in his chest.  This is more than he's ever asked of Dean and he doesn't  _know_ that it's not too much.

He's on the verge of giving Dean another option when he feels the bed shift and a calloused palm alight on his thigh.  He opens his eyes to see the splotched red blush has returned to Dean's cheeks and neck, but his glass-green eyes burn with pure determination.  Castiel reaches to the nightstand and fumbles with the bottle of lube without looking, then hands it to Dean with an indulgent smile.

Dean wastes no time, looking away only for a moment to open the bottle and coat one palm.  His gaze meets Castiel's again as he slides his fist down over the head of Castiel's cock, tight and rough and dragging relentlessly to the root.  Castiel gasps in pleasure as he watches the determination on Dean's face turn to fascination.  He strokes Castiel's cock, slow and easy and twisting his loose fist until Castiel finally grabs at his wrist to stop him, hissing between clenched teeth.  "If you keep that up, I'm gonna come."

"Don't say that like it's a bad thing."  Dean chuckles soft, like warm honeyed whiskey, and licks his lips as he lets Castiel pull his hand away.  Cas can't help watching the slip of pink tongue out over those cocksucking lips, mesmerized by how beautiful Dean is.  Need twists in the pit of his stomach like a bonfire, red hot and licking at the center of his chest, making it hard to breathe.

His eyes are only half focused as they drift back to Dean's, watching Dean crawl up his sprawled body.  It's easy, comfortable when his hand finds Dean's shoulder where his handprint once shone.  Dean swallows audibly and looks at Castiel's hand, at the fingers splayed over the curve of his tricep.  He's quick to look away again, watching Castiel's cock as his fingers encircle the root again, holding it steady.

He bites his lip in concentration as he moves to straddle Castiel's hips.  Castiel sucks a hard breath and slides his hand up to cup Dean's jaw.  "Look at me, Dean."

Dean is slow to raise his eyes again, biting his lips together as sweat beads at his temples and across his forehead.  Castiel strokes his thumb across the sweep of Dean's cheekbone, choking back a whimper when he feels the head of his cock pressing against Dean's well-prepared hole.  Dean's eyes shine wet, but he doesn't look away as he starts the slow slide down.

"Look at you.   _Fuck_."  Castiel's voice is a wanton moan on the last word as Dean slowly works himself down, half an inch at a time and then retreat only to sink a little further.  He's so hot, so tight and needy and all Castiel can do is grab for Dean's hip and hold on.  He used to be able to feel Dean's soul thrum against his grace constantly, but now the only time he  _feels_ Dean is in these stolen moments.

"So beautiful.  God, you're so beautiful."  The blush deepens, blotching red across Dean's tattooed chest as he grinds himself shamelessly down onto Castiel's cock until his ass is flush with Castiel's thighs.  He pauses then, his eyes pupil black and earnest.  Castiel lets his fingers slide around the back of Dean's neck, holding tight and pulling him forward until their foreheads touch.

He shivers, sweaty skin pressed to skin and the scent of sex and sweat and incense filling the air as Dean starts to ride his cock.  It's slow at first, eyes locked, breath mingled on moans and growls and whimpers.  Castiel is almost certain he's going to pass out from the pure pleasure of Dean's closeness and desire to please.  His eyes drift closed first as Dean's lips press to his, nudging as he slides up and down Castiel's cock in quick little movements, the clench of his muscles excruciatingly pleasurable on every upthrust.

They kiss wet and messy and Dean clings to Castiel as they lick at one another's lips and bite at the tips of one another's tongues.  Castiel's cock is painfully hard, orgasm wrapping up his spine like barely controlled fire.  His free hand seeks Dean's dick, grabbing roughly and starting to stroke as Castiel starts to thrust his hips up to meet each slam of Dean's ass downward. Dean pants against Castiel's cheek, sweat dripping onto Castiel's skin.  Castiel wraps fingers in Dean's short hair as best he can, pulls his head back enough to look at him, his face a mask of ecstasy and concentration as he rides Castiel's cock mercilessly.

"Cas!  Cas, I gotta..  I..  god, please I can't.."

" _Look at me_."  It's a roughly voiced order, burred and commanding as Dean's cock thickens in Castiel's frantically stroking fist.  His eyes fly open as he sinks down on Castiel's cock and starts to roll his hips, unable to keep a rhythm anymore.  Castiel barely feels the spurt of come on his stomach, hot and messy and dripping down over his fingers as he squeezes and twists and strokes Dean through, struck by the breathtaking abandon and sheer joy that shimmers in his eyes before he can't hold them open a second longer.

Dean cries out as Castiel squeezes tight around the head of his cock and fucks savagely up into him until his own cock jerks and the pleasure of release at long last flows through his veins like ice water and fireworks and his vision grays around the edges with each gasping breath.  Dean shivers and groans, slumping forward onto Castiel's reclined body, his heart thumping with so much force Castiel can hear it as well as he feels it.

"Shhh," Castiel whispers, pressing a kiss to the sweaty temple now at his lips as he wraps his arms around Dean's body.  "I've got you, Dean.  Shh."

Castiel wipes his hand on the sheet and strokes up and down Dean's back, murmuring soothes as Dean buries his face in the crook of his neck.  "You're so good" and "I love you" and "You always make me so proud".  Dean rests, relaxed and sighing with pleasure as Castiel holds him close, ignoring his own growing discomfort at the press of boneless weight. 

"We should get cleaned up so we can get some sleep," he says once Dean's breathing has returned to normal and the sniffling they don't discuss has subsided.  "Gonna be a long day tomorrow and you're gonna be tired from not sitting down."


End file.
